Fluorobenzene, an agricultural chemicals intermediate, is typically produced by the reaction of aniline and sodium nitrite in the presence of hydrogen fluoride. A diazonium salt intermediate is formed during this process which because of its instability adds to the cost of manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,527 discloses a process for monofluorinating a benzene nucleus comprising reacting a benzene compound in the liquid phase with argentic fluoride which is reduced to argentous fluoride during the reaction.
There is still a need for an efficient commercial process for preparing fluorobenzene using less expensive materials.